Y-junction electrical cables are commonly used when it is required to split an electrical cable into separate components and route one component cable to one location and route the other component cable to a different location. Managing such a cable is problematic as the independently routed cables may become entangled.
Headsets often utilize a format such that signals can be provided to both a user's right and left ear. In the prior art, headsets use a Y electrical cable that is joined together and then splits into two cables at a Y junction, with one cable diverging to a left ear speaker and one cable diverging to the right ear speaker. The other end of the cable is coupled to a connector which is utilized to transfer the stereo electrical signal.
Such headset cables present difficult cable management issues. The two cables diverging from the Y junction become tangled with each other as well as with the single co-joined cable opposite the Y junction.
One prior art cable utilizes two speakers in earbud form that are inline on a single cable. The cable does not utilize a Y-junction, but rather in use the length of cable disposed between the two earbuds is draped behind the neck or under the chin. However, location of the in-line earbuds presents additional cable management problems.
As a result, improved electrical cables for headsets are needed. In particular, electrical cables offering increased ease in cable management are needed.